


I just wanted you to notice me

by SunflowerPao



Series: Begin Again [1]
Category: Sweet Magnolias (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Ty, My take on season 2, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerPao/pseuds/SunflowerPao
Summary: Tyler Townsend had made many mistakes in short life but trying to push away his brother from his life was not going to be one of them.My take on how Kyle actually ended up driving Ty’s car the night of prom.
Relationships: Annie Sullivan/Tyler Townsend
Series: Begin Again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805959
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	I just wanted you to notice me

Tyler didn’t know how things got so bad so fast, one minute he was dancing with CeCe and the next he was chasing his little brother outside the Lewis residence trying stop from running away, again. Annie and Nellie both were also trying to get to Kyle, but the first was wearing heels and the second didn’t run fast enough so Tyler quickly ran past and started calling out his brother’s name. 

Kyle was done with his family, he was done with his brother for always putting everything but him first and he was done with his father for not treating Noreen the way she deserved, he was done being ignored by the ones that were supposed to support and love him, the ones who clearly couldn’t see the pain he was in. 

Tyler was faster than Kyle and quickly caught up to him, he kept yelling his name, but he kept ignoring him, so the oldest didn’t know what else to do, so he tackled his brother into the yard of the house they were passing. 

“What the hell, you think violence is the answer to everything?” Kyle said while trying to recover his breath as both Townsend brother were spread out in the grass. 

“Kyle you need to stop running away, what were you thinking?” Tyler was trying to stay calm and not yell at his brother, but the attitude he was giving him was making it very difficult. 

“I wasn’t... I just I just wanted you to notice me” this last part was barely a whisper, but the older boy heard it, he felt a knot in his throat. After all, deep know he knew that since his parents’ divorce he and Kyle weren’t close anymore and it didn’t help that Kyle actually liked Noreen after all the trouble she had caused their family. 

Tyler was trying to figure out what to say to his brother to make him feel better, he needed to apologize for being a jerk this past couple of months. The brothers were lying down when Annie and Nellie finally found them, Ty without saying a word tried to them that Kyle was okay, he was handling it, the brothers needed to talk and even though this wasn’t how he planned it he could not miss this opportunity. 

The girls backed up slowly, but Tyler could see the look Annie was giving him, it was in between anger and sadness, one thing at the time he thought, first patching up things with Kyle and then with Annie, he could do this.

The oldest was looking at his brother while the youngest was quietly crying, so that’s when Tyler spoke up “Ky, I’m sorry, I know I’ve been a shitty brother to you but when you disappeared the day of the mock trial and we didn’t if you were okay I was really scared, I’m sorry I didn’t show that I cared ,but I did, I really do” Kyle was still not looking at him but he had stopped crying. 

“I know that since dad left I only cared about myself and baseball, without knowing I started leaving out of my life and that was never my intention, I always want you in my life, please never forget that, you are my brother and I love you, I also never told you but I’m really proud of you Kyle, the night of play I noticed how passionate you are about drama, maybe I never fully understood why you were never into ball like me but you were so happy on that stage and that was the most important thing to me”

When Tyler finished Kyle was looking at him speechless, maybe his brother was not just a dumb jock after all, he had never talked to Kyle like that before, like he truly cared for him. 

“You know I did tried baseball one summer when I like six, but I quickly realized that I was never going to be as good as you so when mom suggested acting lessons it sounded like a really good idea, I wanted to be the best at something and baseball was your thing so I chose theater to be mine” he had never confessed that to his older brother, he didn’t wanted to always be compared to him. 

“An I’m glad you found your niche Ky, I really am and I’m sure one day when you are a big movie star you are going to invite me to a red carpet and I’ll tell embarrassing stories about you” that made Kyle crack a smile and for the first time in a long time he felt that Tyler was there for him. 

“I also wanted to tell you something, something about Noreen” with the mention of his father’s ex-fiancé Tyler tensed up. 

“I know you don’t like her and maybe you never will but there’s a baby in the way, a tiny person who is not responsible at all for the decision that were made by dad and Noreen, I want to be the best big brother to that baby because I know how much a brother can help, like you’re doing right now, but keep the tackling until they’re like twelve” Tyler never liked Noreen because Bill left them for her, and that was the solemnly reason he didn’t like her but Kyle was right, he was going to be a big brother again and now he had the choice to be part of that baby’s life, be the man his father was not. 

“When I told you Noreen left dad you were really happy, and I get okay? But for me she became a friend, when mom was too busy with the spa, dad was being himself and you were, well ignoring me” there was that word again it was painful to for Tyler to har his brother saying again “She was there for me, I told her a lot of things about my feelings and not once she turned her back on me, and I miss her, maybe it’s like mom said that I’m too good form my own good but she is my friend and she is going to be the mother of our new sibling so I want her on my life whether you like it or not” even though Kyle was younger than him he was way wiser, and he knew he was right, Noreen did entered their family picture in an unfortunate way but she tried really hard, maybe he could’ve tried to meet her halfway. 

“I know she is someone you trust and somehow she is going to be part of our lives and there’s nothing wrong there maybe the one how was the bad guy in this situation was me” Kyle gave him a sympathetic look, for once Tyler was accepting he was wrong for letting his anger cloud his judgment. 

“Is Tyler Townsend actually accepting he’s wrong? This is new one” now both guys were laughing, and Tyler felt a huge weight was being lifted from his shoulders, now it was time to get his brother home.

“So, I know you probably don’t want to go back to the party, so how about we get out of here” he took the keys out of his pockets and had another idea on how to make up to Kyle. 

“Did grandma take you to the driving lesson near Charleston?” Tyler asked his brother. 

“Yeah, the guy said I was a natural, that he had never a fifteen-year-old learn so fast. Why do you ask?” 

“Well you know got this new car and I thought maybe you wanted to try it out? the house is only like 2 miles away” in less than a second the keys were in Kyle’s hands and he was running to the driver’s seat.

They quickly got in the car not before Kyle reminded him to wear his seatbelt and checking the mirrors, maybe he was a better driver than him, the oldest knew one thing for sure if his mother found that he let Kyle drive he was done. 

“Two things, first no speeding at all, remember you don’t have a license, and second mom can never find out about this, capisci?” 

“Yeah, yeah can we go now?” he gave Kyle a thumbs up and he started driving and the driving lessons guy was right he was a natural. 

He connected his phone to the aux and put on shuffle, a Jonas brother’s song came up, Kyle started laughing at his brother.

“What? CeCe must have liked it on my Spotify but you got to admit their new album it’s kind of cool” this made his brother laugh harder he was defiantly going to tease him about this later. 

“You should put some Hamilton on, so we can start your education on musical theater” Kyle tried to take his brother phone but Tyler told him to keep his eyes on the rode but when he did all he saw were a pair of lights coming their way. 

“Watch out!” Tyler yelled at his brother and the youngest tried to avoid crashing with the upcoming car how was invading their lane, but the quick maneuver caused him to lose control of the car, Kyle tried everything but couldn’t stop and the next thing they felt was the car flipping upside down and in a matter of seconds everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> So this my take on the Townsend brothers, in my mind this was the only way Kyle could've ended with the keys to Ty's car


End file.
